


Birth

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: A Life Built Together [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney welcome the newest addition to the family.</p><p>(Set after the events of my series: The Way to a Man's Heart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on the fics I have to finish (I think it's on purpose because I'm still mourning the things I lost) my brain has decided to create more fic for this verse. Is there a way to make a series of series?

The world shook.

“Rodney,” John said urgently before the world shook once again, “Rodney wake up!”

Oh, it was John shaking him by the arm. 

Rodney turned his face into the pillow as he mumbled, “Alarms haven’t gone off yet…”

“Dammit Rodney,” John said angrily and suddenly the blankets he had been snuggling under were whipped away and his body exposed to the cold air, “Laura just called, she’s on her way to the hospital; she gone into labour!”

It takes a moment for the words to register in his brain, “Why the hell didn’t you say so in the first place!” Rodney yells as he jumps out of the bed and darts towards the wardrobe to grab some clothes, speaking rapidly as he gets dressed: “Do you have the new baby’s bag? And what about Isaac, have you gotten him ready? Its cold out, so dress him warmly! And we’re gonna need food. Oh and coffee! I am not drinking that crap the hospital calls coffee. We should fill both flasks, just in case she’s in labour as long as Jeannie was with Isaac! Oh my god, have you called Jeannie? She will never forgive us if we don’t!”

When he takes the time to look up, he finds that John is not in their room. Fully dressed now, he rushes to check on Isaac and finds their son’s room devoid of the little boy; a glance down the stairs shows the front door is standing open. On investigation he sees John waiting in their family car in front of the house, the engine running.

“You could have said something,” he mutters as he climbs in; checking the backseat to find Isaac bundled up in his car seat, fast asleep.

“I did,” John says distractedly as he drives, “you were too busy talking to hear. Use my phone and call Jeannie and Teyla; tell ‘em to bring something to eat, and coffee.”

John pulled away as soon as Rodney’s door had closed and just barely obeys the rules of the road as he speeds to the local hospital, parking haphazardly once they arrive.

John carries Isaac while Rodney brings the baby bag as they rush into the building and up to the maternity ward where Laura’s gynaecologist can be seen standing at the nurses’ station.

“Oh my god,” Rodney whispers as he drops into one of the seats that line the corridor, “something’s gone wrong!”

John thrusts Isaac into his arms, placing a quick kiss on both of their foreheads, squeezes Rodney’s shoulder and then approached the doctor.

Rodney clutches at his son as he rocks in his seat; his eyes are squeezed shut as he buries his nose in Isaac’s neck, breathing in his baby smell. Isaac had turned three eleven months ago, and as they had turned in for the night, John had brought up the subject of having another kid; a daughter this time. Rodney had wanted to wait, the memories of those first few months of hell with Isaac still fresh in his mind, but had relented at the look on his husband’s face when he talked about having a little girl with blue eyes and unruly blonde hair. 

The next day John had showed him the list of surrogates he had been compiling, and revising, ever since Isaac’s birth, and the next week they started interviews. John chose Laura Cadman the minute he met her, whereas Rodney took some time to come around; only saying yes because she was perfect physically. He never warmed up to her but both John and Isaac liked her, and she was the best surrogate he could have asked for; she followed the diet and exercise regimen he set up for her to the T, she showed up early for every single one of her appointments, and most importantly, she gave them full access to her bump. 

Isaac had loved talking to his future sister; ear to Laura’s stomach while he gently stroked it, telling her in his own language all about his adventures. And now they might have lost her!

“Rodney,” John shouts excitedly as he rushes towards them, kneeling before him and wrapping them in his arms. “She’s okay Rodney; Laura gave birth in the ambulance, EMT said the baby slid right out! She’s perfect and healthy and come on, I want to meet her!” 

Rodney doesn’t quite believe it until he’s staring down at their perfect little Amelia McKay-Sheppard; Rodney had named their son after Isaac Newton and this time John demanded the right to name their daughter after Amelia Earheart, as she lays fast asleep in her father’s arms, unaware of the loving gazes glued to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic ^_^ I do so appreciate any feedback!


End file.
